Kelas Internasional
by Yugi-Oh794
Summary: [ONESHOOT] ini sia-sia, menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai 'Telolet' selama 2 jam tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu Padahal gampang, mereka tinggal menjawab 'klakson Bus' kan. EXO/HUNHAN/YAOI/RnR/


**Kelas Internasional**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning [cerita gaje, tidak baku dan aneh(?)]**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan itu Kudet atau bahkan kuper terlebih tidak peka, di saat topik trending mulai merajalela di kalangan para anak gaul hanya dia yang tidak tau segala hal

"memang nya apa topik trending?"

"dasar otak kecebong. Topik trending itu adalah topik yang sedang ramai di bincangkan bodoh"

"kalau Baper itu apa?"

"kalau ena-ena itu apa?"

"kalau Om Telolet Om itu apa?"

Ohh rasanya Baekhyun ingin memutilasi Luhan saat itu juga, disaat topik itu sudah ramai di perbincangan kan apa hanya dia yang tidak tahu, atau terlalu polos?

Baekhyun rasa mustahil seorang Xi Luhan itu polos, dia kan sudah tidak polos karena kepolosan nya sudah di rengut oleh Sehun si Hot daddy yang super kece ketika ia menunggu Luhan dengan bersandar di mobil LA Ferary nya, Oke stop Hot Daddy Bukan topik kita sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu Telolet?" tanya Baekhyun, tangan nya terlipat di dada

Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan polosnya ia berkata, "apa Baekhyun mau menjelaskan?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir, "oke aku akan menjelaskan, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mengumpulkan seluruh orang kudet seperti mu yang ada di sekolah ini"

...

"oke anak-anak, aku akan menjelaskan dari mulai sini" berlaga seperti seorang guru dengan kacamata tanpa kaca yang bertengger di hidung nya, Baekhyun membuka gulungan peta selebar 1 meter

"Ini adalah benua Asia, dan ini kawasan asia tenggara, ini garis khatulistiwa dan ini adalah pulau-pulau, gunung, hutan, jal-"

"Stop, ini bukan pelajaran Astronomi" salah satu siswa berdimple menyahut, dia Yixing. Siswa paling cerdas di sekolah ini, kebalikan nya.

"yak idiot itu Biologi"

"bukan...itu geologi"

"YANG SETUJU KALAU INI ASTRONOMI ANGKAT TANGAN"

"BIOLOGI, ANGKAT KAKI"

"GEOLOGI ANGKAT HARGA DIRIMU...MERDEKA!"

Krikk...krikk...krikk...krikk

"-_-"

"..."

"(cengo)"

"(tidur di meja)"

15 dari 20 siswa memasang tampang datar

Baekhyun memasang wajah menahan marah

Luhan sibuk membalas Chat Line dari kekasih Hot daddy nya

Sementara itu

Yixing yang di kabarkan anak paling pintar sudah siap dengan ikat pinggang di tangannya

Chanyeol si pembela harga diri tak kalah siap, dia memegang sapu dan pel an, heran dih nih anak apa coba maksudnya(?)

Chen si pembela Biologi juga sudah siap dengan pistol air di tangan nya

Ketiga idiot yang tiba-tiba menjadi musuh itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan siap perang

"Aishh...stop stop! Dilarang Tawuran di kelas! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah negara yang diakui sebagai jantung Dunia, inilah Indonesia"

"apa hubungannya dengan Indonesia?"

"pertanyaan yang bagus Luhan, jadi topik trending yang sering dibicarakan itu berasal dari sini, materi kita sekarang adalah 'Telolet'"

Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan secara rinci asal-usul dan apa itu Telolet sebenarnya, semua anak yang berada disana mengangguk paham

Dan saat nya Baekhyun mengetes kecerdasan mereka, di mulai dari

"Yixing bisa kau jelaskan kembali apa itu Telolet?"

Yixing kemudian berdiri, sedikit membenarkan dasinya "Telolet adalah klakson tukang Cilok"

"FUCK! Klakson tukang cilok itu 'Telot-telot' bukan Telolet. duduk kembali" ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal, heol setahu Baekhyun dirinya tidak pernah menjelaskan suara klakson tukang cilok, dasar terkadang Yixing memang kelewat pintar

"Kim Jongin bisa kau jelaskan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada salah satu anak yang duduk di pojok belakang

"umhh setahu ku jika Telolet itu ketika kita sedang pipis nah kan kita otomatis pegang 'anu' nah si 'anu' itu bersuara 'Telolet-Telolet' aku benarkan?"

Baekhyun garuk pantat. Apa maksud si hitam ini sih, kenapa jawaban yang dia lontarkan malah tentang 'anu', memang nya anu bisa bersuara seperti itu. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ngeri.

"Salah! Luhan kau sedari tadi fokus pada ponsel mu, bisa kau jawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi"

"yang mana?"

"sudah kuduga. Khusus untuk mu Apa itu 'Om Telolet Om' " tanya Baekhyun dengan raut kesal

"ah sebentar" Luhan kembali memainkan ponselnya, benda itu kemudian bergetar dan Luhan tersenyum riang

"Kau serius ingin tahu jawaban nya?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun, senyum miring tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Entah perasaan Baekhyun yang buruk atau apa, Luhan terlihat seperti bukan Luhan si Polos

"oh tentu, cepat jawab Luhan kau sudah banyak membuang waktu"

Luhan berdehem dan menarik nafasnya, seluruh manusia yang berada di kelas itu harap-harap cemas dan menanti jawaban Luhan yang sepertinya lebih baik dari yang lain

mereka mulai menghitung mundur dari dalam hati

3

2

1

"ahh Sehunhh Teloleth Sehunhh"

[Hening]

"AKU AKAN PENSIUN DARI GURU GADUNGAAAANN!"

"AKU AKAN PINDAH KELAS"

"YAAK LUHAN MESUM, AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN MU LAGI"

"LUHAN KAU HEBAT, DESAHANMU MEMBUATKU KETAGIHAN AYO ULANGI LAGI"

"Fuck Jongin!"

ini sia-sia, menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai 'Telolet' selama 2 jam tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu

Padahal gampang, mereka tinggal menjawab 'klakson Bus' kan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu

 **Luhan : Sehun, Baekhyun bertanya 'Om Telolet Om' kau tahu itu artinya apa?**

 **Sehun : umhh.. Apa ya, oh Om itu adalah panggilan untuk pria yang berusia lebih tua dari mu seperti aku, dan Telolet adalah 'terus', ah pokoknya itu. Jawablah sesuka mu**

 **Luhan : Oke :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **anjir... :v kok malah jadi gini sih :v**

 **Ini semua karena suara Telolet yg menghantuiku...**

 **I want you Review... (biar semangat lagi nulis ff HunHan yg lain :v)**


End file.
